Mother
by BroomballKraken
Summary: Morgan is stumped on what to get Robin for Mother's Day, so Frederick offers to help him find something.


"Hmm, maybe...No, she already has these books..."

Morgan sighed as he continued to scan the books at the market stand, and he was beginning to become concerned that he would not find what he was looking for today. Mother's Day was coming up, and even though the Robin of this time period wasn't a mother yet, Morgan wanted to get her something to let her know how much he appreciated her.

"Ah, hello Morgan. Looking for something in particular today?"

Morgan turned around and found his father standing behind him. Frederick was carrying bags filled with supplies for the army, and it looked like he had found most of what he had been looking for. Morgan smiled. His father knew more about his mother in this time period, so maybe he could help find her the perfect gift.

"Hi Father. Well, yes actually. You see, it's almost Mother's Day, and I know you guys aren't parents yet in this time, but I still wanted to get Mother something to show how much I appreciate her. Can you help me?" Morgan said. This would also be a good bonding experience with his father, and may help him regain more of his forgotten memories.

Frederick smiled and nodded. "Of course I'll help you, son. Robin will certainly appreciate any gift that you find for her." he said, his eyes passing over the books Morgan was perusing. "Books may not be a wise choice, as your mother most likely already owns most of the books in Ylisse at this point." He chuckled, and Morgan laughed along with him.

"You're probably right. Let's go look for something else then." Morgan said, and he and Frederick wandered off through the market. Morgan stopped at a stall selling accessories and his eyes lit up when he spotted one piece in particular.

"Ooh, father! Do you think Mother would like this? It matches her hair color perfectly!" Morgan said, picking up a purple butterfly hair pin. Frederick looked it over for a moment, before a satisfied smile crossed his face and he nodded.

"I think she will love it. I think she did mention recently that her hair was getting in her way, and she misplaced her other hair pins. This would remedy that problem perfectly." Frederick said. Morgan beamed and quickly paid for the pin, and Frederick couldn't help but chuckle at his future son's enthusiasm. He and Robin were far from wanting to start their own family yet, but after spending time with his son from the future, he concluded that they were going to be pretty good parents.

"Come, Morgan, let me buy you lunch." Frederick said, gesturing to a nearby tavern. Morgan carefully took the bag that contained the pin and smiled.

"Okay!"

The tavern was fairly busy, but they managed to find a small table in the back and ordered quickly. Frederick watched as Morgan took out the pin to examine it again with bright eyes. Frederick was slightly disappointed that Morgan had no memories of his future self. He would have liked to know what kind of father he would eventually turn out to be. Morgan remembered Robin perfectly, and always gushed about how he wanted to be just like her. However, there was something that confused him about that fact.

"Morgan, may I ask you a question?" Frederick said. Morgan tilted his head curiously at Frederick as he took a bite of his lunch and nodded.

"Well, you've mentioned before how much you look up to your mother and want to be like her. However, you seem more trained in the ways of the Ylissian cavaliers. When we found you, you were fighting on horseback in full armor. I was just curious as to why." Frederick said, his eyes focused on Morgan as the boy swallowed and scratched his chin in contemplation.

"Hmm, I don't remember any details as to why. But, if I had to guess, I probably had you train me, Father, because I wasn't too great at being a tactician." Morgan said with a shrug. "When I joined you guys here in this time and started trying to be like Mother, I found that I really didn't understand too much. I probably got discouraged and wanted to try to be like you instead."

Morgan suddenly sighed deeply, a frown forming on his face as his brow creased. "It's frustrating. I obviously cared so much about you. So why can't I remember you at all? It just...doesn't make any sense to me." His eyes drifted down to the table as he sighed again. "I feel like such a bad son."

"Morgan." Frederick said, folding his hands together on the table, and Morgan's eyes slowly lifted back up to meet his. "I know we haven't known each other for long, and I'm not technically your real father, but I want you to know that I am very proud of you. You've grown into a smart and kind young man, and I am glad that I get to spend this time with you. Even if you never regain your memories of me, I would be honored to make new memories together, as father and son."

"Father..." Morgan said, his eyes becoming misty as he tried to rein in his emotions. "I...Thank you. I'd like that a lot."

"Would you like to train with me when we get back to camp? I would like make sure that my future self has taught you properly." Frederick asked, chuckling when Morgan nodded eagerly.

"Of course, Father!"

* * *

"Happy Mother's Day!"

Robin blinked in surprise as she looked up to find a beaming Morgan standing before her, with Frederick standing next to him.

"Mother's Day?" Robin echoed, tilting her head in confusion.

"Yes, Mother! I know you and Father aren't parents in this time yet, but I still wanted to show you how much I care about you anyway! So here!" Morgan said excitedly, shoving a neatly wrapped present into Robin's hands. Robin looked from Morgan to Frederick, and he chuckled and nodded.

"He did a very good job picking out a present, if I do say so myself." Frederick said. Robin smiled broadly. She hadn't expected this at all, and was very curious to see what Morgan had found for her. She began opening the present as Morgan and Frederick watched with baited breath.

"Oh!" Robin exclaimed as she held the butterfly hair pin in her hands. "It's beautiful! I was just saying that I needed some new hair pins." She said, smiling brightly as she slipped the pin into her hair right away.

"It looks great, Mother!" Morgan said excitedly, and Frederick nodded in agreement.

"You look beautiful, dear."

"Thank you both. What a lovely gift." Robin said. She stood up and walked over to Morgan, giving him a hug and placing a kiss on his forehead. "I could not ask for a better son."

"Aww, Mother, it was nothing really. Father helped me pick it out." Morgan said. Robin chuckled as she smiled at Frederick, leaning over to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Well, thank you too, Frederick. I am so lucky to have you both in my life." Robin said. Their familial situation was...odd, to say the least, but Robin wouldn't trade either of the men in her life for anything.

* * *

When Morgan showed up in the game as a cavalier, I was very confused xD So now I have a headcanon that he was not great at being a tactician in the future, so he opted to try and be like Frederick instead.


End file.
